Monkey See Monkey Do
by Ivy Crane
Summary: What happens when Ivy plays it dirty just like Julian to get revenge! Good for Savy and strong Ivy fans Grace fans (if that even exists) advised not to read But everyone else enjoy! There was a little mess-up with ch 4 but it's up now!
1. Police Station

Title: Monkey See Monkey Do

Author: Ivy Crane

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, Harmony, any of these characters, or the state of Maine.

Rating: PG-13, to be on the safe side.

Settings/Spoilers: Everything on and before the 6- 9 –00 episode actually happened. Ethan' paternity has not come out yet Ivy is still married to Julian and not in her wheelchair, some of this may happen later but not now.

A/N: This story happens along time ago in 2000 after the second time Sheridan was arrested but before Luis becomes her bodyguard.  This has to do with Crystal Harris's murder.  When Chad is looking up the mug shots and Eve and Ivy are at the station trying to stop Sam, Chad and Whitney from seeing it.  Everything after this point is mine. Please R/R this is my first fanfic and I'm only 13 years old, so be nice! J

**Ivy:** (bumps into Chad causing him to drop all of the mug shots so she can pick up Eve's) Eve may I speak with you for a minute.

**Eve:** Sure thing Ivy. (They move into the hall so they can't be heard) So, can I have my picture now?

**Ivy: **Sure. (About to hand it to her when Sam comes in)

**Sam:** Ivy, I'd like to see you in my office.

**Ivy:** But…

**Sam:** Now!

**Ivy:** Okay, Okay. (Stuffs the picture in her purse so Sam can't see)

**Sam:** (He waits until they're in his office. Then he explodes.) What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay away from my family and friends!

**Ivy:** It's a free country I can talk to whoever the hell I damn please!

**Sam:** Not when you're talking about me.

**Ivy:** (As she slams open the door and shouts so the whole police station can hear) You think everything's about you, don't you? I'm out of here!

**Sam:** You can't leave yet! (Shows cuffs) You're under arrest!

**Ivy:** On what charge talking back to the Police Chief! (Shouts to the whole police station) Can you really get arrested for talking back to a goddamn police officer?

**Officer:** You can talk back to me anytime you want baby. I even have my own cuffs if you get really naughty. (Catcalls and whistles from the other officers).

**Ivy:** (In a seductive tone) Really? (Wink)

**Julian:** Ivy! (As he bangs through the police station doors) What the hell are you doing you little bitch!

**Ivy:** What the hell does it look like I'm doing, Julian?

**Officer:** (turning pale mutters) Crane, Oh shit!

**Julian:** Hitting on a police officer!

**Ivy:** So?

**Julian:** You can't cheat on me!

**Ivy:** Why not? You do it all the time with the maids.

**Julian:** That's different we pay them.

**Ivy:** Oh, really! Can you honestly say you've never paid a police officer before to cover up one of your crimes?

**Julian:** (Shifts uncomfortably for a moment) Only I'm allowed to cheat on you, you can't cheat on me?

**Ivy:** Actually that was part of the deal Alistair made to make me marry you.

**Julian:** Deal?

**Ivy:** Why else would someone actually marry you?

**Julian:** Fame? Money? Power?

**Ivy:** (starts laughing) You need a lot more than that to make someone marry you?

**Julian:** Are you sure about the deal?

**Ivy:** Go ahead and call him if you want.

**Julian:** dammit! I need a drink! (Walks out the door and into his limo)

**Ivy:** I'll be leaving now too.

**Sam:** Not so fast! You're still under arrest!

**Ivy:** I'm under arrest for talking back to you?

**Sam:** No. You're under arrest for causing a scene, twice.

**Officer:** Aw come on Chief let her go.

**Ivy:** Yea, please. It won't happen again.

**Sam:** Oh, all right.

**Ivy:** Thank you! (Pulls him into a long, deep passionate kiss. Winks and then leaves)  

A/N: What'd you think? Please review. I'd really appreciate it. If people like this chapter then I'll post another oneJ. If not then I guess I'll have to wait until I'm a little older than 13 to start writing againL. 


	2. Snap Back To Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, any of these characters, Harmony, the lyrics to Lose Your Self by Eminem, or the state of Maine 

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and being patient! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Police Station~

Sam: (Standing there with a dazed look on his face) _Wow she always was a great kisser. _

Officer: Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity… :)

Sam: Huh? What?

Officer: It's a good thing your wife isn't here to see the kiss or the look on your face afterwards. (Everyone starts laughing)

Sam: If anyone tells my wife about this, then they're fired!

Officer: Okay, Okay we won't tell! But man you're lucky!

Sam: (under his breath) Yea, I guess I am!

~Crane Mansion~

Ethan: (opens the door and walks into the Mansion. Shouts) Hello is anyone here? Mother? Father?

Ivy: Hello Ethan. What did you do today?

Ethan: Hello Mother. I was with Theresa and we went shopping and then we went to the amusement park and then we went to the movies and they had this really scary movie playing and I almost wet my pants but Theresa held my hand and it was all better and then…

Ivy: Uh, yea? So, anyways where's Gwen?

Ethan: Gwen?

Ivy: You know, Gwen. Your fiancée?

Ethan: Oh yea her. Um… I don't know. 

Ivy: What do you mean you don't know? Today's your anniversary!

Ethan: Anniversary? For what?

Ivy: For when you first met at Boarding School!

Ethan: Oh yea!

Ivy: Why don't you go call her?

Ethan: Okay Mother. 

Ivy: (under breath) Why do I put up with you?

Ethan: I love you Mother. (Goes upstairs to his room)

Ivy: Oh yea. That's why. He's the only one in the world who loves me!

Julian: (Coming out of shadows) You got that right.

Ivy: (sighs) Hi Jules.

Julian: Hello to you too, my dear.

Ivy: I'm going to the Park for a while.

Julian: Fine. Bye.

Ivy: You don't object?

Julian: No. Why would I?

Ivy: You normally object to anything and everything I do.

Julian: I just don't feel like arguing.

Ivy: Are you okay?

Julian: Mock concern! You always were a great actress!

Ivy: You're fine. (Goes up the stairs and to her room)

Julian: (Starts to cry. Walks off into the library.)

~Bennett House~

Sam: (enters the house through the kitchen door where Kay, Simone, Jessica, Reese, Charity, and Miguel were sitting at the table) Hi Everyone!

Simone, Reese, and Miguel: Hi Chief Bennett!

Kay, Charity, and Jessica: Hi Dad!

Sam: Charity, I'm not your Dad!

Charity: Oh well I guess with all of the attention I've been getting from your wife it just feels that way!

Sam: Uh… yea. So anyway speaking of my wife has anyone seen her?

Miguel: I think she's at the shop.

Sam: Thanks. Bye. (Leaves to go to the shop) 

Everyone: Bye

Kay: (Leaning towards Miguel) Does anyone want to go for a walk on the beach?

Reese: I do!

Simone: Kay may I see you a minute in the Living Room?

Kay: Sure. (They walk into the Living Room) So, what do you want?

Simone: You can't keep on playing Reese like this.

Kay: Why not? I will get Miguel! It's not my fault if he's too stupid to know that I hate him!

Reese: (Who was going to the bathroom, heard everything) _I can't believe she hates me and has been using me this whole time to get Miguel._ (Goes back into the kitchen)

Kay: (Comes back with Simone) Hey so, who wants to go for that walk?

Miguel: (Holding hands with Charity) I think Reese said he would.

Kay: (deflated voice) Oh.

Reese: I just remembered that I have other things I have to do.

Kay: (happy voice) Oh.

Reese: (under breath) Bitch! (Leaves and goes to the Park)

~Park~

Ivy: (Walking in the Park. When she sees a boy of about 18 sitting on a bench crying. She goes over to him and asks) Are you okay?

Reese: (Wiping away the tears) I'm fine.

Ivy: You don't look fine. What's the matter?

Reese: Nothing.

Ivy: Come on! You can tell me!

Reese: All right (takes a deep breath) there's this girl…

A/N: What did you think? Was it worth the wait? Please review! And if you like this story than check out _Celebrity Death Match_ where you can vote for who dies, who kills them, and the couples. This week the triangle is Kay/Charity/ Miguel! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed! It gave me confidence to write this chapter and the other story!  


	3. The Mistaken Indigestion

Title: The Mistaken Indigestion.

Disclaimer: As normal I don't own Passions, Harmony, any of these characters, or the state of Maine!

A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and were patient! Even if it was only for a day! Anyways please read and review! And most importantly as always ENJOY!!!!!!!! 

~Park~

Reese: … and then I came here.

Ivy: Oh my god! I'm so sorry!

Reese: Well its better that I found out now instead of later.

Ivy: (snaps fingers) I got it. Go back to Kay and act like nothing happened. Then meet me here tomorrow at nine. Trust me!

Reese: Okay. Bye. (Goes back to the Bennett house)

Ivy: I've got to go get ready. (Goes home)

~Grace's Shop~

Sam: (Walks in) Grace?

Grace: I'm here. (Walks out of backroom)

Sam: (kisses her cheek) How's business?

Grace: (sighs) Slow as usual. What about you?

Sam: (remembers the kiss with Ivy) 

Grace: Sam… Sam…

Sam: (snaps back to reality) Huh? What?

Grace: I was just asking you if you had seen Ivy.

Sam: No. Why?

Grace: I just wanted her to know that the things she ordered are here.

Sam: You could just call her.

Grace: I like to make things more friendly and personal. Are you sure you haven't seen her?

Sam: I'm sure. (Kisses her cheek) Look, I've got to get back to the station. I love you. Bye. (Heads back to the station)

Grace: _He's lying to me. How could he?_

~Flashback~

Grace: (Phone rings) Hello? Antique Shop.

Stranger: Is this Mrs. Bennett?

Grace: Yes. Who is this?

Stranger: A friend. Do you know where your husband is?

Grace: Yes. He's at the Police Station. Why?

Stranger: He wants to talk to you.

Grace: Then put him on the phone.

Stranger: He wants to talk to you in person.

Grace: Okay. I'll be right there. (Hangs up the phone) _I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. (Gets in her car and drives to the Police Station just in time to see Sam kiss Ivy and threaten the whole force. She drives back to the shop and cries) __Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding maybe I had to be in the station to see it clearly. I'll ask him about it when he gets home._

~Flashback Ends~

Grace: _My husband and one of my friends. How could they? Where's Kay? This is all her fault I know it is. (Goes to the house)_

~Bennett House~

Kay: (Hears the doorbell ring. Thinking its Miguel runs to the door. Opens the door.) Mi… Reese? What are you doing here? 

Reese: (Hostilely) I need to talk to Miguel. Is he here?

Kay: _What's his problem? No. I haven't. Why?_

Reese: It's none of your business. (Goes home)

Kay: (Starts to closes the door. When it bursts open. Knocking her to the ground.) What the hell?

Grace: Watch your mouth young lady!

Kay: Sorry Mom. You just caught me by surprise.

Grace: Well make sure it doesn't happen again.

Kay: Okay Mom. _Bitch. _

Grace: I'm going to go make dinner.

Kay: Okay Mom. What's for dinner?

Grace: It's a surprise. Now go do your homework or you can't have any.

Kay: Okay. Okay. I'm going. _Man what is going on with people lately. _(Walk up to her room.) 

Grace: Now, where to find Nightshade. Maybe Tabitha would know. I better go call her.

~Tabby's House~

Tabitha: Tim-Tim where are you?

Timmy: Right here Princess. (Comes out in a superman costume.)

Tabitha: Timmy, why are you dressed in tights?

Timmy: They aren't tights. They're spandex.

Tabitha: Spandex or not you look ridiculous.

Timmy: Timmy's not ridiculous Timmy's Wonder-Doll.

Tabitha: You mean Wonder Dog?

Timmy: No. Wonder-Doll

Tabitha: Why?

Timmy: To be like sweet Charity.

Tabitha: I already told you Charity was not flying; the blast of air from down below was causing her to levitate.

Timmy: Whatever!

Tabitha: (phone rings. She answers it. Turning on sweet old woman mode.) Hello.

Grace: Hey Tabitha this is Grace.

Tabitha: (makes a face) Hello Grace.

Grace: Cut the pleasantries. I need your help.

Tabitha: For what?

Grace: I'm going to kill Kay and I need your help.

Tabitha: What! Who said I could help you with that?

Grace: The little Angel brat told me you were a witch.

Tabitha: You're crazy.

Grace: Whatever? Look, all I need you to do is tell me where to find Nightshade.

Tabitha: Why would I know where that is!

Grace: Look we already went over this. Need I repeat it?

Tabitha: Fine. They're in the meadow by the church.

Grace: What do they look like?

 Tabitha: They're a low, branching weed with small white flowers and black berries reputed to be poisonous.

Grace: Wow! You sound like a dictionary!

Tabitha: I know my poisons.

Grace: Thanks and I won't tell anyone about this.

Tabitha: I'll kill you if you do. (Hangs up the phone) We may be in trouble Tim-Tim.

Timmy: Timmy's scared.

Tabitha: Me too Timmy. Me too.

~Bennett Kitchen~

Grace: _Now that I've got this Nightshade what do I do with this? I've got it! _(Makes dinner and then calls) Charity, Miguel, Sam, Jessica, Kay dinner's ready.

Kay: Ooh pizza! We never have pizza! Thanks Mom!

Grace: (Smiling sweetly) No problem Kay. Here this one's for you. (Hand her pizza with Nightshade in it!)

Kay: Thanks Mom! (Phone rings. Goes to answer it. Leaving her pizza behind.)

Charity: (Accidentally picks up Kay's pizza and takes a bite out of it! Without Grace noticing…)

A/N: What'd you think! The description of Nightshade is real from Dictionary.com.  Sorry Beth! You probably didn't like this chapter that much! But you know me and what's going to happen to Reese :). Naturally the hottest guy on the show! Everyone else stay tuned for more episodes of The Mistaken Indigestion! Please review only one person reviewed chapter 2 (even though they were posted one day apart) there's no excuse :). LOL! But thanks to KiKi-ChErRy88 for reviewing! Not even my own best friend did :(. Shame on you Beth! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Tell me if you want another chapter!


	4. The Phone Call

~Bennett House~

**Kay:** (Comes back 15 minutes later) Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. Simone was having some problems with her homework.

**Sam:** That's okay sweetie.

**Kay:** Thanks Daddy.

**Grace:** Are you ready to eat now?

**Kay:** No thanks Mom. I already had a piece.

~Next Day 9:00 a.m. Park~

**Reese:** _Where is she? I knew I shouldn't have come here. _

**Ivy:** (Coming up behind Reese) Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?

**Reese:** No I just got here myself.

**Ivy:** Okay. Are you ready?

**Reese:** For what?

**Ivy:** To go shopping of course.

**Reese:** Shopping?

**Ivy:** Yes. And you'll need contacts and of course a hair cut.

**Reese:** Haircut? What's wrong with my hair?

**Ivy:** (Ignoring him) And we'll need to work on your personality.

**Reese:** Look I don't have any cash on me.

**Ivy:** Don't worry about it!

**Reese:** But…

**Ivy:** It's on me. (Starts walking to the parking lot. When Reese just stands there she shouts back) Are you coming or not? (Walks up to her car.)

**Reese:** (Comes running) I'm here. Whoa, is that a Corvette Convertible?

**Ivy:** Yeah.

**Reese:** This is your car?

**Ivy:** Of course. I never leave home without it!

**Reese:** _How can she afford one of these?_

**Ivy:** (Dangling the car keys in front of him) You want to drive?

**Reese:** No. It's much too expensive. What if I crash it?

**Ivy:** I have tons of these.

**Reese:** _Tons? No I couldn't._

**Ivy:** Suite yourself.

~20 minutes later. Mall~

**Ivy:** First things first. Let's get you some contacts. (Walk into a Pearl Vision)

**Sales Person:** May I help you?

**Ivy:** Yes. I would like to get my friend over here some contacts.

**Sales Person:** Right this way.

**Ivy:** Come on Reese. 

~15 minutes later~

**Sales Person:** They'll be ready in an hour. Will that be Visa or MasterCard?

**Ivy:** Visa. (Hands Sales Person her card.)

**Sales Person:** Thank you Mrs. (Pause) Crane!

**Reese:** Crane!

**Ivy:** We'll be back in an hour. (Walks out of the door)

**Reese:** I'm so sorry Mrs. Crane. Look you don't have to take me to anymore places…

 **Ivy:** (Laughs) Stop babbling. If I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble. And call me Ivy.

**Reese:** Okay Mrs… I mean Ivy.

**Ivy:** Now. Let's go get that haircut.

~3 hours later. Food Court~

**Ivy:** _Wow he looks better than I thought. I never knew that contacts, a haircut, and some new clothes would make someone look this different. _

**Reese:** Ivy…Ivy

**Ivy:** Huh… What?

**Reese:** I just wanted to say thank you.

**Ivy:** Oh, you're welcome. Now you remember what I told you to say and how to act around Kay.

**Reese:** Yeah.

**Ivy:** Good. 

~Crane Library~

**Alistair:** You fool. Sheridan has been almost murdered by a French Drug Cartel hitman.

**Julian:** What?

**Alistair:** And the FBI is going to hire Luis to be her bodyguard.

**Julian:** How do you know about this?

**Alistair:** I have my ways.

**Julian:** But they can't stand each other. He would turn down the job.

**Alistair:** They're not going to let him choose.

**Julian:** (Goes up and gets a brandy.)

**Alistair:** Put down that brandy! I need you sober for this!

**Julian:** How did you…

**Alistair:** We've already been over this! Need I repeat myself! We need to keep Sheridan from telling Luis about what she thought he said or they'll know that we hired an imposter.

**Julian:** No. I got it. But Sheridan's way too stubborn to tell Luis anything.

**Alistair:** She's weak and if Luis stays persistent then she'll crack.

**Ivy:** (Listening in the hall) _how could they do such a thing to their own flesh and blood? I've got to tell Luis and Sheridan!  _

**Alistair:** Go find that wife of yours and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble!

**Julian:** You want me to kill her?

**Alistair:** Make it look like an accident and Julian.

**Julian:** Yes.

**Alistair:** Don't screw up! (Hangs up the phone.)

**Ivy:** _I need to get out of here! (runs up to her room. Grabs her purse.) __No they could track my credit cards. I need cash.(Grabs a handful of cash.) __Now for clothes I need to have a new and different look. I need to blend in with the locals. (Throws on some of the maid's clothes; a short black miniskirt, a low cut sleeveless red shirt, and black high heels. She also lets her hair down. ) __I look like I'm going to a bar._

**Julian:** (Calling through the door.) Ivy dear, are you in there?

**Ivy:** _Julian! Shit! (Climbs out of the window and cuts her leg on the ledge climbs onto a tree and then climbs down the tree.) __Now where do I go and how? Well if I look like I can go to a bar then I might as well. But how do I get there? He would track my car if I took and one of his. So I guess I'll 'borrow' one of the maid's cars. _

~Ivy's Room~

**Julian:** _She could be in there hiding. (Breaks down the door and then the doorbell rings.) __Who could that be? And where the hell are the maids. (Answers the door.)_

**Sam:** Hello Julian.

**Julian:** Sam.

**Sam:** Is you wife here?

**Julian:** I'm afraid not.

**Sam:** Do you no where she is?

**Julian:** No. Why?

**Sam:** Do you mind if I look around? 

**Julian:** Go right ahead. _Shit! _

**Sam:** (Goes upstairs to Ivy's room. With Julian right behind him.) Why is the door knocked off its hinges and the blood on the windowsill?

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing those of you who did! It's highly appreciated. Please review and tell me if you would like me to post another chapter or not! Hope you enjoyed and thanks again! Please review! Sorry about the weird mess-ups my computer just wasn't cooperated! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Excuses

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I just had no idea where to go with this story. Hopefully I have an idea now!

~Crane Mansion~

Julian: What are you talking about? (Calling up the stairs from the main entrance.)

Sam: (Coming back down the stairs to the main entrance.) Why is there blood on the windowsill and the door knocked off its hinges?

Julian: Where would this be?

Sam: In your wife's room.

Julian: I'm sorry but where is her room again?

Sam: What?

Julian: I'm afraid it's been so long since I've been to her room I've just forgotten where it is.

Sam: Follow me. (Leads Julian straight to Ivy's room where the door is on its hinges and there is no blood on the windowsill.) But… There was blood here I swear it. And… The door was on the ground.

Julian: You must be working way to hard. Why don't you go home early and see the kids. _Now that's what I call maid service. Wait a minute! How did he find Ivy's room so fast when it took me twenty minutes? He must have been there before._

Sam: I guess I will. Sorry about that Julian. (Leaves the mansion.)

Julian: I wonder if there's something more going on between them. I need a brandy. (Walks into his office and goes toward the bar when the phone rings.) Julian Crane.

Alistair: Julian! I had to clean up yet another one of your messes!

Julian: That was you?

Alistair: Who else did you think it was fool?

Julian: Well I scared Ivy off for good. So I guess we don't have to go after her now. (Gets up and gets a brandy.)

Alistair: On the contrary we need to get rid of her for good now more than ever.

Julian: What do you mean?

Alistair: Let's just say she's going to regret the day she first heard of the Cranes.

~Outside the Crane Mansion~

Sam: Ivy! What are you doing here?

Ivy: This is my house is it not?

Sam: Your husband has no idea where you are and dressed like that what are people going to think.

Ivy: I don't care what people think they can think whatever they like. Besides it doesn't matter any more.

Sam: What do you mean it doesn't matter any more?

Ivy: I'm leaving Harmony for good. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of the times I tried to seduce you. I see that you really do love your wife with all your heart. I was hoping we could still be friends.

Sam: Friends! Friends! You want to be friends! I gave you a chance to be friends but it's to late now. 

Ivy: Well then I guess this is good-bye. (Holding back tears as she starts to walk towards the road.

Sam: Don't you have a car?

Ivy: No. I was going to hitchhike.

Sam: Come on I'll drive you to the airport.

Ivy: Oh no. I got your message earlier. I don't want a ride from you.

Sam: You can't hitchhike in clothes like that.

Ivy: Why not?

Sam: (Sam looked her up and down her short mini skirt and tight shirt.) _Wow! She does look good. Snap out of it Sammy. That's what got you into all of this trouble the first time. _

Ivy: Is there a problem with my outfit Chief Bennett? (With the raise of an eyebrow.)

Sam: No problem. Good-bye Ivy. (Gets into his police cruiser and drives away.)

Ivy: (Starts to walk towards the road.) _I wonder what his problem is?_ (That is the last thought she had before a car hit her from behind. The only sounds that could be heard was the sickening crash of metal and skin and the thump of the body when it hit the ground.)

A/N: Sorry its so short. I'll write more later. I promise. Please review the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.

 


End file.
